


Tsuruno's Mighty Thighs

by WelcomeToTheAutumn



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Excessive Lube, F/F, Futanari, Love Your Body Writing Contest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thigh sex, thick thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcomeToTheAutumn/pseuds/WelcomeToTheAutumn
Summary: Ui has a little problem going on between her legs, and Tsuruno decides to fix it - with her thighs.Because what's the Mightiest Magical Girl without some mighty thighs to complement her?
Relationships: Tamaki Ui/Yui Tsuruno
Kudos: 17





	Tsuruno's Mighty Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a fic I "finished" at some point in late July or early August, only to sentence it to the WIPs folder for the next sixth months - it's resurfaced out of the necessity for a last-minute submission in The Uwasa of the Lewdfic Server's sixth writing contest, and after a few hours of edits, I'm proud to say that what was once a pretty lackluster story has possibly turned into something that I can be reasonably proud of a few weeks from now. Fingers crossed, I guess.

Whatever words Ui had to say caught in her throat as she beheld the sight before her. On her bed was Tsuruno Yui, stark naked and flipped over on her stomach with her backside on display for the world to see. The curtains beside Ui’s bed were wide open, the late evening sun just barely peeking over the railing of the balcony behind them. The shadows they cast stretched down over Tsuruno’s body, coating her in a line of black bars that hid her most sensitive parts - or at least the few portions of them that could be properly contained by the faint lines nature had set forth in an ill-fated attempt to censor her glory.

There wasn’t any way to _hide_ what Tsuruno had to show, though - there wasn’t any way to ignore it, and wasn’t any way to avoid it. That girl’s curves, like a caged lion, could never truly be locked away - only contained; jailed and “secured” by those that could only hope that they wouldn’t be around when Tsuruno’s assets inevitably broke free of their confines. 

And for better or worse, they’d finally done it - the stuff above Tsuruno’s waist hadn’t ever really been anything to gawk at, and she knew it. The real goods were _below_ the hems of her shirts; surrounded by a layer of padding that no amount of exercise or dieting had truly been able to remove. Her hips were rounded off like the outline of the morning sun peeking over the horizon; her ass filled to the brim with pure, concentrated femininity that bounced this way and that every time she got to moving too fast. And… the crowning achievement of it all, her _thighs…_

Beside Tsuruno lay a bottle of lube – an _empty_ bottle of lube, though Ui _knew_ it’d been half-full earlier that morning. The location of its contents wasn’t exactly tough to discern; it was flashing right in her face, after all - like someone’s phone screen catching an overhead light at _just_ the right angle and shooting a beam of light straight into the irises of an innocent bystander. Tsuruno’s thighs were lit up like that, their gelatin-soft flesh coated in layer upon layer of clear, slimy lubricant that made constant efforts to catch the beams of sunlight pouring in through the window and bat them right into Ui’s face. It was like Tsuruno’s legs were covered in baby oil, except… baby oil had a certain connotation; of something that was _just_ for show--

But between the gentle swaying of Tsuruno’s hips and the casual - yet rhythmic - flexing of her thighs, and the way their flesh jiggled and shook in the light, the little friend between Ui’s legs managed to make sense of the implications of the scene before her.

As Ui felt a tent begin to form underneath her skirt, she couldn’t muster the courage to do anything more than gulp. 

“Hey, Ui!” Tsuruno said, snapping Ui out of the hypnotic trance that the patterns of light bouncing off of Tsuruno’s thighs had lulled her into _._ She was smiling - from ear to ear, in fact - but there was some urgency behind her words. A little _kick_ behind a voice that seemed to be meant more to demand attention than to motivate.

“My mighty thighs are getting lonely over here, Ui! C’mon - no need to be shy or anything!”

Was “mighty” really the _best_ adjective to describe Tsuruno’s legs? Maybe, maybe not; if nothing else, it did quite a job of getting her point across, which was really all that mattered - because at the end of the day, Tsuruno’s thighs were just plain _thick._ Damn near perfectly so – not an ounce of cellulite to be found anywhere; their skin as smooth as a wet baby seal’s. And yet they’d somehow grown to have the sort of jaw-dropping curvature and bounciness that not even the busiest models in all of Kamihama could match. They were just so _big;_ so soft and meaty and _squeezable_ that Ui figured she could’ve gotten herself off by just pressing her face between them and groping away until the cows came home. Quite the tempting offer - though one that seemed as if it were designed to be refused. 

“T-Tsuruno,” Ui said, taking a shaky step toward the bed. A fidgeting hand reached below her waist and began to fiddle with the zipper on the side of her skirt, though it failed to get much done. “You… You’re _sure_ about this, right?”

“Ui, Ui, Ui…” Tsuruno said, giggling as she shook her head. “You’re thinking about this too much! Momoko said she’s already told you, but it doesn’t look like it’s set in yet, so I’m gonna keep telling you until it does:

“T-Tell me what?”

Ui watched a mischievous grin - one accompanied by the narrowing of eyes and the slight cocking of a head - make its way across Tsuruno’s face. She spoke and began to nudge her way toward the edge of the bed, inching closer to Ui with each word.

_“That – girls – like – sex – too!”_ Tsuruno said, giggling as she reached out for the hem of Ui’s skirt. Her first attempt came up empty, but after another, less graceful scoot, she was able to get her target in hand and flipped her wrist upward in return. And the second Ui’s skirt came up, Tsuruno’s free hand lurched forward and pulled her panties down. 

Ui gasped as the area between her legs was kissed by the open air. Free from its confines, Ui’s three-and-a-half-inch cock spurted out to its full length, loud and proud and throbbing with a sort of ferocity - a _desperation_ \- that she hadn’t ever observed before. And she didn’t know what to do with it - her waking mind told her to avert her gaze, turn her chin up, and politely ask Tsuruno to put some clothes on, but... the feeling of fresh, sticky precum leaking out of her tip caused the words of her most primal instincts to go from quiet whispers to frantic screams for attention. 

Its musings rang between Ui’s ears and fueled her actions; drove her to step out of her panties as she finally managed to best the zipper on the side of her skirt. Her thoughts were barely even forming _sentences_ ; their calls to arms seemed to consist of little more than primal urges that were screamed right into her brain for _immediate_ distribution to her limbs and cock. Things like “breed” and “sex.”

“Mate.” “Thrust.” “Fuck.”

_“Ravage.”_

A quick chuckle from Tsuruno ripped Ui’s mind back to reality. Tsuruno’s hands had made their way to the hem of Ui’s blouse, the last thing, save for her white kneesocks, that separated from a state of nudity just as complete as Tsuruno’s. Tsuruno’s hands drew upward and Ui’s arms went with them, her blouse easing up and over her head without a fight. The cool evening air kissed her belly button first, then worked its way up her tummy until it was gently caressing the braless little buds atop her chest. Tsuruno paused and stared at the Ui’s breasts for a moment, only to giggle before continuing upward. The hem of Ui’s blouse soon rose above her neck, and the rest wasn’t far behind. She felt the fabric slide over her head, rubbing up against her cheeks and ruffling her hair—

And then falling to the ground.

“Alrighty! All ready to go” Tsuruno said, quickly rolling back onto the bed and sitting up. A few stray beams of sunlight caught the lubed-up surface of her thighs as she did so, flashing in Ui’s face and causing a few splotches to appear in her field of vision. She blinked a few times to try and clear them up, and by the time she came to, Tsuruno was set - back erect, breasts perked up, hands folded across her lap. _Patting_ the jiggly meat of the thighs that lay there.

Ui felt her cock scream at her to do _something._ But the remains of her willpower kept her limbs in place. 

_“ Just hang on for_ one _more second, Ui,”_ she thought, fidgeting as Tsuruno kept patting away at her lap. _“You’ve just gotta stay calm… She’ll let you know when—”_

“Ui!” Tsuruno said, spreading her legs out just enough for Ui to see what was between them. Her labia were pink and puffy; swollen beyond belief with anticipation and coated in a thin film of pussy cream that caused it to glow in the same way that her thighs did. Her perky little breasts sat atop from her chest with pride, her stomach expanded and distended as the depth of her breaths began to deepen, and her eyes - her eyes looked _straight_ into Ui’s.

Ui couldn’t bring herself to return the attention. Tsuruno’s thighs – _naked_ thighs – were pressed back together now, idly grinding back and forth against each other. Lewd _squishes_ and _squelches_ could be heard from between Tsuruno’s legs as the lube she’d put on there rubbed back on itself; those thighs were just so _big,_ so _soft_ and _thick…_

Ui felt her cock throb between her legs. It was harder now than she’d ever seen it before; probably up to four inches through nothing more than sheer willpower and the unbridled fury of the animalistic lust welling up inside her little heart. She felt her heart pound – once, twice—

And then she outright _pounced_ on Tsuruno.

Ui heard something under the bed break as she wrapped her arms around Tsuruno and pulled her down onto the mattress. The sound registered in her mind for a split second, but exited almost as soon as it arrived – matters as trivial as broken bedframes could wait until the more _pressing_ matters had been taken care of. Images and words flew around in her brain at warp speed, but they _all_ pertained to the exact same thing:

 _Thighs_.

There was a brief moment of rolling around to be had, but it took Tsuruno just a few moments to have Ui pinned - Ui’s ability to squirm around remained, but the whole of Tsuruno’s weight was on top of her now. With her arms still wrapped around Tsuruno’s back, she did all that her mind could bring her to do - she shuffled her hips from side to side until her hard little cock finally – _finally_ – made its way into the tight, squishy expanse that’d been filling her dreams for weeks.

As her cock effortlessly slid between Tsuruno’s legs and nestled itself deep in the meat of her thighs, Ui let out a moan that was more akin to a wolf howling at the moon. She used what little conscious willpower she had left to keep herself from orgasming on the spot, yet knew it’d take an act of god to keep her from cumming within a minute or two.

Not that such a thing _mattered_ – the passage of time ground to a screeching halt as she felt the meat of Tsuruno’s thighs press up against her naked tummy. She’d _bottomed out_ between Tsuruno’s legs, and Tsuruno knew it – she started to sway her hips from side to side, dragging Ui’s cock this way and that and rubbing against it in ways that should’ve been reserved for the richest, most privileged girls in the world - not something that a simpleton like her even should’ve been able to _touch._ She couldn’t feel the sensation of the outside air kissing her tip like it did during Momoko’s boobjobs; couldn’t feel the cold, mechanical pulse of her own hand around her shaft - Tsuruno’s thighs had outright _buried_ her little cock.

“Mmm…” Tsuruno said, giggling as Ui started to hump away beneath her. “Do… Do my mighty thighs feel good, Ui?”

Ui couldn’t respond with anything but a long, desperate cry of passion. She pulled Tsuruno into as tight an embrace as she could muster, feeling Tsuruno’s nipples rub up against her shoulders as the pace of her hips began to quicken. 

“Heh… I-I bet they do!” Tsuruno said, her breaths becoming ragged. “Y-You like thighs, don’t you, Ui?”

Ui moaned again, this time pressing her mouth into the crook of Tsuruno’s neck to try and stifle the sound.

“Yep, yep…” Tsuruno said. “They’re all big and thick and _soft_ … A-And they’re all yours today! Yep… I got my mighty thighs all greased up _just_ for you, Ui!”

Tsuruno felt Ui’s hips strain underneath her. The poor girl was doing everything she could to thrust into Tsuruno’s thighs, but for the most part, the strong muscles of Tsuruno’s groin kept her in place. She started to flex her thighs between the movements of her hips, sometimes in unison and sometimes in a back-and-forth rhythm. They _pulsated_ around Ui’s cock, matching up with the throbs of her shaft between Tsuruno’s legs. Their chests were pressed together so tightly that Tsuruno could feel the beating of Ui’s heart as it raced away at a mile a minute; could feel her _own_ heart start to match the rate of the one below her.

“D-Don’t worry, Ui – j-just leave it all to me, Tsuruno Y-Yui! The m-mightiest magical girl… and her mighty thighs…” Tsuruno said. She closed her eyes tight and bit her bottom lip, muffled moans welling up in her throat and occasionally escaping from her mouth. The gyrations of her hips started to become faster, yet more varied and deliberate. She was moving in _every_ direction now, rubbing her thighs up and down, side to side, forward and backward; even _diagonally_ when she could muster it. She staggered the movement of her legs just like Momoko did with her breasts; as one went up, the other went down, and vice versa until she inevitably lost her rhythm and had to sync them up again.

Tsuruno’s thick thighs were slamming against Ui’s groin with loud, resounding _slaps_ now, providing a steady, driving beat to the lewd, squishy sounds coming from between the girls’ legs. Ui tried to crane her head off to the left so she could see what was going on down there, but between her positioning and the sheer _thickness_ of Tsuruno’s butt and thighs, all she could make out was the outline of Tsuruno’s ass bouncing up and down, up and down, up and down…

Above her, Ui felt Tsuruno’s arms start to move, and before long, the girl had her locked back into her original position. Tsuruno pressed her face up against one of the pillows below her as she returned Ui’s embrace, those moans that she’d occasionally let slip becoming far more routine. Every single movement of Tsuruno’s thighs, regardless of its direction, intensity, or even _intent_ , sent a jolt of lighting straight into their chests, traveling up from their lower halves, through their torsos and chests, and then culminating with a little gasp of pleasure that escaped their lips without fail.

“U-Ui…” Tsuruno said, turning her head to the side _just_ enough to free up her mouth to speak. “This… M-My thighs are feeling _really_ good right now…”

Ui tried to get out a response, but her words came out as little more than gentle puffs of air. The pleasure stemming from having Tsuruno’s thighs wrapped around her cock was resounding throughout her entire body now; there wasn’t a single fiber of her being that _wasn’t_ feeling the effects of Tsuruno’s sexual prowess.

Ui moaned – loud and proud – as a familiar sort of pressure began to well in her groin; one that she figured Tsuruno might’ve been feeling as well. The movements of her hips were beginning to lose their rhythm; what’d previously been well-thought-out and calculated sways and pushes and pulls were quickly devolving into frantic lunges that served little purpose aside from instigating as much mind-numbing pleasure as possible.

“Tsu… Tsuruno!” Ui said, her voice scarcely more than an incomprehensible plea. “I-I’m feeling it! I think I’m close!”

“G-Go for it!” Tsuruno said. “You… Y-You can cum between my m-mighty thighs whenever you want!”

Ui’s breath caught in her throat. As if on cue, Tsuruno once again began to find her rhythm, flexing her big, meaty thighs around Ui’s cock in time with the jittery movements of the girl’s little hips. Everything was still so wet; so slick and _slimy_ – Ui’s cock was sliding between Tsuruno’s thighs like it was _nothing,_ making all sorts of _schlicks_ and _squishes_ and _squelches_ as little air bubbles formed and popped and filling the room with the scent of pure, unadulterated _lust._

“Your thighs… Your thighs feel so good, Tsuruno!” Ui said, shoving herself against the Tsuruno’s legs with no regard for rhythm or efficiency. “They’re so big; so soft and _warm…_ I… I’m gonna cum! I-I really think I’m gonna cum!”

“D-Don’t hold back!” Tsuruno said. “I wanna feel it too, Ui! I-I wanna feel your cum against my legs! I want you to shoot it a-all over ‘em!”

The image quickly invaded Ui’s mind. She envisioned her cute little cock - absolutely _sandwiched_ between the meat of Tsuruno’s thighs - as hard and as wet as could be, cumming so hard that it’d be liable to make her heart skip a beat or two. She envisioned what it’d look like for her to shoot her cum out; how there’d be _no telling_ where it’d end up because of how tightly Tsuruno’s legs were clinging on to her. Would the tip of her cock make its way past all her thigh meat and shoot straight up into the air, raining back down on them like a thunderstorm of cum? Would her cock be sandwiched between Tsuruno’s legs so tightly that her blasts would have nowhere to go? Would it shoot out anyway and coat her thighs in a hot, sticky mess that would take _ages_ to clean up?

The gyrations of Tsuruno’s hips dared her to find out.

With the images of her semen flying every which way burned onto the insides of her eyelids, Ui released her inhibitions and damn near _howled_ as she came. She felt her sticky cum shoot out of her cock like a cannon, only for it to stop dead in its tracks once it ran into the vice of Tsuruno’s thighs. It felt like she was shooting paint at a wall; there wasn’t anywhere obvious for her cum to go, but it had to go _somewhere_ – and likewise, it took to coating the shaft of Ui’s cock and the insides of Tsuruno’s thighs like a _blanket._ It was so gooey, so intimate and _warm_ … and it was getting absolutely _everywhere._

“That’s it, Ui! C-Cover my th-thighs in… in... God, there’s so much _cum!”_

Ui knew she had to be breaking some kind of personal record. Momoko’s breasts were amazing, and Iroha’s blowjobs were absolutely incredible, but _this…_ maybe it was the skin-on-skin contact, or the undying words of encouragement, or just the fact that Tsuruno’s thighs felt _so damn good,_ but there was something different about this orgasm. It wasn’t necessarily any more or less intense than her prior ones, but… she couldn’t ever remember having shot out this much _cum._

Between the warmth of Tsuruno’s thighs and her own fluids, Ui’s cock felt like it was in its own personal sauna. Semen still fired out of its tip with reckless abandon and just _kept_ flowing back onto her, and it was threatening to give her a second orgasm before she even finished off her first one. She was feeling the undulating pleasure in every part of her body, down to her fingertips and her ears – there wasn’t a single bit of skin that wasn’t completely engrossed in the sheer bliss that Tsuruno had helped her to.

Ui couldn’t really be sure of how long her orgasm lasted; regardless of its length, it was apparent that she’d gotten the best of it, when the waves of pleasure finally died down enough for her to come back to her senses, there was cum _everywhere._ It hadn’t stopped at Tsuruno’s thighs; it’d flowed down and gotten onto Ui’s pussy, her pelvis, her hips, and had even wound up on the bedsheets below them. There was still a little bit flowing out of the tip of her cock, too, but the rate at which it was coming out had slowed significantly. As Ui felt herself begin to soften, she eased her grip on Tsuruno and relaxed her muscles, sinking down onto the bed.

“Tsuruno…” She said, her voice quiet and weak. “That… That was _amazing_.”

“Heh… I told you – you’ve just gotta leave it to the mightiest magical girl and her mighty thighs…” Tsuruno said, her voice a bit mellow as well. She winced a bit as she eased her thighs apart, moving them along slowly as the soreness-inciting side effects of her little “workout” began to make themselves known. 

“W-Wait,” Ui said, blushing. “Can… Do you think you can keep them there for a little bit?”

A gentle smile made its way across Tsuruno’s face, and she closed her legs once again. The warmth of Tsuruno’s thighs engulfed Ui’s cum-covered shaft, though this time in a tender embrace. There was a good bit of sensitivity to be had in Ui’s cock, sure, but the sheer, primitive bliss that came from having such a delicate part of her body in a warm, _caring_ place was more than enough to cancel it out.

Ui glanced at the clock on her nightstand. Whether it was just placebo or genuine exhaustion was something she couldn’t place, but in direct contrast with her sense of tiredness, it seemed that only a few minutes had passed since she and Tsuruno had started going at it - and yet it didn’t take long for her eyelids to start getting heavy. As she did what she could to fend off the incoming grip of sleep, she felt Tsuruno’s hand caress her cheek.

“Hey, Ui… You wanna cuddle for a little bit? Just the two of us?” Tsuruno asked.

Ui didn’t give an answer; just opted to smile and slowly start to wrap her legs around Tsuruno’s waist. Her cock slipped out from between Tsuruno’s thighs in the process, but her positioning made sure that it was still able to press against them in its flaccid state. It felt… _good_ to be this close to her; to be stark naked, covered in cum, and just embracing each other - without a care in the world.

“Yeah… I’d like that,” Ui said. “I… I think I’m gonna end up going to sleep, though…”

“That’s fine,” Tsuruno said, lifting up Ui’s bangs and placing a quick kiss on her forehead. “You did good, Ui. Really good.”

Ui failed to respond; she did little more than close her eyes and let out a happy sigh. Tsuruno exhaled and relaxed a bit, setting all her weight down onto Ui’s body - it effectively turned her into a big, warm, Tsuruno-shaped blanket. There was a chance that if someone walked in, they might not even be able to _see_ Ui – the size and weight difference was dramatic enough that Tsuruno almost covered her up completely, but… there was a sense of serenity to be had in that. A lot of it. Because everything – _everything_ – about Tsuruno felt amazing to be pressed up against. Her breasts, her head, her hair and her tummy and her arms—

And especially those mighty, mighty thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of Momoko and Iroha are included as references to a pair of other Ui-related fics that I never got around to finalizing, both of which are set in this same line of continuity. Both fics are technically finished (though in serious need of some touching-up), and were meant to be part of a set of ten. If there's interest in seeing those two fics (or the entire lot of them) completed, please let me know!


End file.
